Las Sirenitas
by Jumbiie Hana
Summary: Un mundo paralelo, Maka, Chrona & Tsubaki son sirenas; Soul, Kid & Black*Star zapan en busca de una sirena ¿que encontraran? Mal resumen xD
1. Partiendo de las costas del Shibusen

**He venido :D con un fic completo :3 tiene 4 partes lo hice hoy en la tarde cuando no tenia nada que hacer en world :3 eso si no se queden con las ganas de mas (? okno xDDD  
Yo soy el "angel" que narra la historia ._. no se porque si tengo mas complejo de diablo 3:) tambien queria hacer algo porque mañana entro al colegio u.u **

**espero les guste :D **

**CAP. 1 – PARTIENDO DE LAS COSTAS SHIBUSEN**

_Hola, soy un Ángel Guardián, cuido desde el cielo a varias personas, un día me encontraba sentada entre las nubes, mi vista se dirigió a lo que era un palacio. Rápidamente recordé una historia de ese. Si me permiten se las contare._

Hace tiempo, en un reino llamado Shibusen, vivía un guapo y encantador príncipe, de ojos ámbar, piel blanca, unas peculiares líneas en su cabello negro, de carácter amable, y si me dejan añadir muy guapo; su único defecto es… él es un adicto a la simetría. Su nombre, Death the Kid, el futuro sucesor al reinado del Shibusen.  
En el mar, había un hermoso reino, en el una joven sirena de cabellos rosados, piel blanca, ojos celestes, era tímida, pero siempre que podía salía a la superficie para observar todo, tenia un escondite donde guardaba lo que encontraba a la orilla del mar y luego regresaba a su hogar.

**En el reinado Shibusen**

_En la gran sala, enorme si me dejan decir, se encontraban el Rey y el Príncipe, discutiendo sobre una importante misión._

Kid: padre, déjame ser yo quien tenga el honor de adentrarse al mar con mis camaradas, Black*Star ha dicho que ha visto una sirena en esas costas, si es verdad déjame ir a mi.  
Shinigami-sama: mmm~ esta bien, Kid, ve pero con cuidado, las sirenas pueden ser peligrosas.

En ese momento, fue interrumpido por un joven de cabellos azules y otro albino con dientes de tiburón.

B*S: ¡no se preocupe Shingami-sama! ¡Nosotros podremos lidiar con ello!  
Soul: -sonriente mostrando sus enormes dientes- así es, además tenemos a Kid –abrazando del cuello al susodicho-  
Shinigami-sama: me alegra que tengas tan buenas amistades Kid-kun  
Kid: gracias padre  
_  
**Bajo el Mar**_

Una joven de cabellos rosados arreglaba con cuidado cada "cosa humana" que tenia.

Chrona: mmm así esta bien, ¿no es así Ragnarok?  
Ragnarok: no me interesa eso, vamos a buscar comida que muero de hambre  
Chrona: hace poco comimos…  
Ragnarok: soy un cangrejo en evolución, ¡necesito comer!  
Chrona: cuando regresemos a casa te daré de comer ¿si?  
Ragnarok: perfecto  
_  
De repente escucho como era llamada por su madre, una hermosa sirena de piel pálida y ojos morados, el nombre de su madre era Arachne_

Arachne: ¡Chrona, hija mía!  
Chrona: Madre, ¿ocurre algo?  
Arachne: pues Sir Stain hará una fiesta en su reino, que te parece si vamos  
Chrona: si madre  
_  
ambas aleteaban hasta llegar al castillo, para sorpresa de ambas, cierta una rubia ceniza se lanzo a abrazar a la pelirosa, siendo acompañada de otra chica de cabellos negros._

Chrona: ¡Maka! ¡Tsubaki!  
Maka: quería verte, por eso obligue al inútil de mi padre a que me trajera junto con Tsubaki  
Chrona: que alegría me hallas venido, tu igual Tsubaki-chan  
Tsubaki: -le regalo una tierna sonrisa-  
Arachne: hija, las dejare unos momentos, hablen cuanto quieran –sonriéndoles a las tres jóvenes-  
Chrona: esta bien madre  
Maka: tu madre es hermosa, y comprensiva, me recuerda a la mía  
Tsubaki: debes ser feliz con ella  
Chrona: lo soy… realmente lo soy  
Ragnarok: -colocándose en el hombro de la pelirosa- valla la pecho plano y la chica que me alimenta, hola…

**En las costas del Reinado Shibusen**

Kid: ¡el clima es hermoso! Perfecto para zarpar  
Soul: estas ansioso Kid, tranquilo en cuestión de horas partiremos por esa sirena  
B*S: ¡NYAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡TRANQUILOS MORTALES! SU DIOS EL GRAN ¡ORE-SAMA! IRA CON USTEDES PARA CAPTURAR SEMEJANTE CRIATURA –se encontraba subido en la punta más alta del barco-  
Kid: ¡BAJATE DE AHÍ! ¡ARRUINAS LA SIMETRIA DEL BARCO CON TU ESTUPIDEZ!  
Liz: ya empezaron…  
Patty: HEHEHEHEHEHE ESTAN PELEANDO HEHEHEHEHEHE  
Soul: hola chicas  
Liz: nosotras iremos con ustedes, no crean que se quedaran con la diversión  
Patty: ¡Y ENCONTRAREMOS JIRAFAS MARINAS!  
B*S: -acercándose a ellos- lo sentimos chicas, no pueden ir mujeres  
Soul: jajajajajajaja  
Kid: es cierto chicas, es peligroso  
Liz: son ordenes de tu padre  
Kid: entonces no puedo hacer nada  
_  
ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para zapar par, todo se encontraba listo, ni un detalle faltaba._

Shinigami-sama: ¡con cuidado!  
Kid: ¡si padre!  
Soul: por esa sirena  
B*S: será mi trofeo

* * *

Espero les halla gustado :DD lo hize en una tarde sin nada que hacer :B  
¿rewiev? okno ._. si les gusta dejenme un rewiev :D sino lanzenme tomates XDD

Cap. 2 - La tormenta ;D


	2. ¿Tormenta?

_**CAP 2 - ¿TORMENTA?**_

_Hola de nuevo jóvenes, para que hayan vuelto a venir es para saber como sigue la historia ¿no? Bien continuémosla, pero déjenme decirles que esta vez no será tan tranquila como ayer…_

Aparentaba tener buen clima, ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del reino Shibusen. El joven de ojos ámbar iba al frente con una mascara similar a la de su padre.

Kid: muy bien, Black*Star… ¿Dónde la viste?  
B*S: a ver… había agua…  
Kid: -con una gota estilo anime- ¿es enserio?  
B*S: si… SU GRAN ORE-SAMA SABRA DONDE ESTA ESA SIRENA, ELLAS VIENEN POR MI  
Kid: si claro…  
Soul: -con una caña para pescar- tengo hambre y si no me alimento me los comería a ustedes  
Kid: pero trajimos comida  
Soul: "trajimos" eso solo serviría para la cena  
Kid: si la comida esta dividida simétricamente  
B*S: ¡CALLATE MORTAL! DEJENME ESCUCHAR A LA SIRENAS

**en la cuidad subacuática**

Tsubaki: chicas…  
Maka: ¿te ocurre algo Tsubaki?  
Tsubaki: si les digo… prometen no decírselo a nadie…  
Chrona: seguro Tsubaki-chan, somos tus amigas  
Maka: cierto, dinos que pasa  
Tsubaki: hace poco subí a la superficie…  
Maka: ¿te vieron?  
Tsubaki: un humano de cabello azul, me alcanzo a ver…  
Maka: no pasa nada Tsubaki-chan, de seguro solo te confundió  
Tsubaki: no es eso… creo sentir… algo por ese chico con pies…  
Chrona: ¿amor?  
Maka: pero no como el que una madre te brinda, o una amiga, es diferente…  
Tsubaki: exacto…  
Maka: subamos a la superficie a ver, quizás lo convenzamos de que se convierta en uno de nosotros con ayuda de la Bruja  
Chrona: madre dice que esa bruja es mala, que te puede llegar a cobrar demasiado caro  
Tsubaki: primero… vamos a ver…

_Así fue como tres jóvenes sirenas subieron a la superficie, para gracia de ellas se estaba nublando, parecía una fuerte tormenta. Como fue predestinado por ellas, empezó a llover, nadaron sin cansarse hasta encontrarse con un barco siendo movido a donde quiera por causa de las olas y ráfagas fuertes de viento. A lo lejos se notaban humanos según las jóvenes sirenas._

Maka: son… humanos…  
Chrona: hacen cosas magnificas… -nadaba mas rápido- quiero conocerlos de cerca  
Tsubaki: ¡es peligroso! ¡Detente!  
Chrona: ¡vengan!

_Siguieron nadando, se dieron cuenta de que habían varios trataban de detener el barco, eran dos mujeres, mientras que un joven albino ayudaba a sus dos amigos a subir al barco._

Soul: ¡sujétense! No puedo… no con los dos…  
Kid: ¡suéltame! Salva a Black*Star  
B*S: ¡NO! SI TU CAES RAYITAS YO CAIGO CONTIGO Y ME LLEVO A SOUL  
Soul: ¿¡QUE!?  
B*S: dicho y hecho… -empezaba a soltarse- si muero… vienen conmigo…  
Kid: bien dicho… moriremos los 3 en busca de esa sirena..  
Soul: imbéciles… -al soltarlos, decidio caer igual que ellos-  
Liz: ¡CHICOS!  
Patty: HEHEHEHEH CAYERON  
Liz: chicos…

_Cuando los tres cayeron, las tres jóvenes sirenas los observaron y nadaron hasta ellos, se dividieron en busca de los 3. Así fue. No los pudieron dejar morir._

* * *

Falta muchachas xDD es poco lo se ._. pero me gusto ; v ; tengo uno sin completar es un songfic :3 pronto lo traere :D


	3. ¿Como podemos Respirar?

**CAP 3 - ¿CÓMO PODEMOS RESPIRAR?**

_Si han llegado hasta aquí es porque tienen interés en saber que ocurrió después ¿o me equivoco? Bien, les contare_

Maka: la tengo chicas –sacando un poco su cabeza a la superficie-  
Chrona: no se como lidiar con los chicos  
Tsubaki: ¡es el!  
Maka: ¿segura, Tsubaki?  
Tsubaki: si… -dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios- como olvidarme de sus cabellos azules  
Chrona: -fijando su mirada en el chico de tres rayas- _es lindo…_  
Ragnarok: ¿Por qué los ayudan? ¿Me los puedo comer?  
M/T/C: NO  
Ragnarok: al cabo que ni quería –se vuelve a meter al océano-  
Maka: tengo el alga  
Chrona: pues dásela, no podemos dejarlos a la mitad del océano, te-te-nemos q-que ayudarlos  
Tsubaki: Chrona tiene razón…  
Maka: -les puso un trozo de alga en la boca de los chicos, la cual hizo que despertaran-  
Chrona: -se mete al océano-  
Maka: ¿se encuentran bien?  
Soul: ¿eh? –Empieza a escupir- ¡que asco! Tengo un sabor horrible en mi boca  
Maka: ¡MAKAAA-CHOP!  
B*S: ¡ES ELLA! CHICOS LA ENCONTRE –levantando la mano de Tsubaki-  
Tsubaki: ¿eh? –se mete un poco al océano-  
Chrona: n-no se como lidiar con los chicos…  
Kid: -empezando a despertar- ¿eh? ¿Dónde estoy?  
Chrona: -un sonrojo notorio empezó a aparecer en su rostro-  
Kid: -se empieza a acercar a ella- ¿Quién eres?  
Chrona: m-me lla-mo Chro-chrona Maken-shi  
Kid: Death the Kid, pero dime Kid  
Maka: el de pelo blanco no me cae bien  
Soul: al menos dime ¿Quién es la chica pecho plano que me odia?  
Maka: ¿pecho plano? ¡MAKAA-CHOP! Me llamo Maka Albarn  
Soul: me llamo Soul "eater" Evans  
Maka: no te pregunte…  
Soul: por si surgía la duda  
Tsubaki: soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa  
B*S: ¡YO SOY EL GRAN BLACK*STAR! Y tu eres una sirena  
Soul: ¿es enserio?  
Kid: ¿Quién diría que la sirena que veníamos a buscar nos salvo? Que ironía  
Maka: -tosió en señal de molestia- en realidad no solo ella los salvo  
Kid: pues, muchas gracias a las tres  
Chrona: no hay porque  
Tsubaki: vengan…  
Soul: ¿las tres son sirenas?  
Maka: así es, somos aprendices de sirenas  
Kid: interesante…  
B*S: ¡a nadar camaradas! –empuja a Soul y Kid al océano-  
Soul: -tratando de aguantar- ahh no puedo… ¿Qué?  
Kid: ¿Cómo es posible que podamos respirar?  
Chrona: es un alga mágica, el efecto no tiene límite de tiempo  
Maka: si alguien los llega a ver estamos perdidas  
Chrona: ellos deben regresar a su hogar  
Kid: vengan con nosotros  
Maka: están locos  
Soul: afuera es diferente  
Chrona: pero dejaría a mi madre…  
Tsubaki: yo iré con ellos  
Maka: yo igual, no dejo nada, solo al inútil de mi padre, él se puede cuidar solo  
Kid: ¿y tu Chrona?  
Chrona: no lo se… dejaría a mi madre…

_Justo en ese momento se escuchaban gritos y risas maniacas… _

Chrona: ¡es el grito de mi madre!  
Maka: vamos a ver  
Kid: pff, pero que sea rápido eh, para ser especifico 8 minutos…  
Soul: veamos Kid, vamos –dijo el albino jalando a su amigo-

_Efectivamente, dentro de una cueva se encontraba Arachne con la Bruja del Mar, Medusa_

Chrona: madre…

Medusa: debes pagar por robarme a Chrona… ¡era perfecta para ser mi conejillo de indias!  
Arachne: justo por eso te la quite… ¡AHORA ES MIA!  
Medusa: que fastidio…

Chrona: mi verdadera madre… es Medusa… soy una bruja…  
Maka: -cruzando un plan por su mente-

Medusa: bien, en castigo te matare… -dos enormes serpientes estrujaban a Arachne-  
Arachne: al menos no sabrá que tu eres su madre, y que yo soy una bruja también…  
Medusa: no importa, la robare  
Arachne: -diciendo un conjuro casi audible-  
Medusa: no serias capaz…  
Arachne: lo soy hermana…

_Justo después de ese conjuro, ambas brujas fallecieron… si es cierto, Chrona ya no tenía a nadie, pero vivió feliz con ella. Con la que creyó su madre por 16 años._

Maka: si eres una bruja Chrona… haz un hechizo para volvernos humanas…  
Tsubaki: estoy segura que Arachne-sama le gustaría que fueras feliz…  
Chrona: -sonrió para sus adentros- bien… pero solo porque conozco la verdad…  
Kid: -coloca su mano en el hombro de Chrona- no te conozco mucho pero lo lamento –abrazo por detrás a la joven de cabello lila-  
Chrona: g-gra-cias… _Ahora si no se como lidiar con un chico y su cercanía…_

_Así fue como una joven, ahora bruja, buscaba entre las cosas de su "madre" algún conjuro, hechizo o algo que pudiera hacer que sus amigas y ella se volvieran humanas… en ese tiempo, debo decir ocurrieron varias cosas…_

Kid: Chrona, ya tengo 6 meses de conocerte, no me molesta estar en el mar… pero quiero decirte algo…  
Chrona: Claro Kid-kun, ¿Qué es?  
Kid: -se acerco a la joven para depositar en sus labios un tierno beso- te amo, gracias por todo… te amo  
Chrona: -sonrojada hasta las orejas- y-yo t-a-mbien te a-mo K-kid-kun –volviendo a besar al chico-  
Ragnarok: -en una esquina de la casa- ese rayitas…

_No solo eso… también…_

Tsubaki: Black*Star…  
B*S: si dime Tsubaki-chan  
Tsubaki: tu… bueno… tu… tu… tu me…  
B*S: -fundiendo ambos labios en un apasionado pero tierno beso- tu también me gustas…

_Al igual, que cierto albino y cierta rubia ceniza empezaban a sentir algo…_

Soul: Oye Maka…  
Maka: ¿Qué? ¿Podrías cargar esto?  
Soul: bien… -tomando dos bolsas pesadas- ¿Qué hay en esto?  
Maka: son cosas que Chrona me pidió para realizar el conjuro…  
Soul: cuando estemos en la superficie te quiero decir algo…  
Maka: yo igual… pero ahora debemos ir con Chrona

_Así fue como la joven Bruja descubrió un hechizo que las volvería humanas, e irían a la superficie con los chicos, que deseguro extrañan su hogar…_

Chrona: bien, Maka, Tsubaki hare el conjuro –haciendo una pócima- esta es hecha a base del alga que Maka les dio a los chicos, por lo que, no tiene limite de tiempo…  
Maka: perfecto  
Tsubaki: estoy lista

* * *

:OOO ¿que pasara? funcionara?! o_O descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo ;3


	4. Un nuevo Hogar

**CAP. 4 – UN NUEVO HOGAR**

_Jajaja, les encanto ¿no? Lastima, ya casi terminamos; lo siento, si les encanto continúen escuchándome y sino pueden ir a jugar con las nubes, gracias.  
Continúo…_

Chrona: cierren los ojos recitare un hechizo que realizo mi madre para volverse humana. ¿Listas?  
Maka: si  
Tsubaki: si  
Chrona: -empezando a recitar un hechizo-

_Mientras dentro de la casa de Chrona se llevaba a cabo el hechizo los chicos las esperaban afuera con algas para que pudiesen nadar con ellos al reino Shibusen…  
Ya no se escuchaba la voz de Chrona, ni ninguna… los 3 decidieron entrar a ver…_

Kid: se volvieron humanas –dandoles el alga a todas-  
Soul: sera mejor asi, si no… no habría diversión  
Kid: que asqueroso…  
Soul: admite que lo quieres con Chrona  
Kid: como buen caballero no digo mis deseos enfrente de cualquiera  
Soul: bien bien ya entendí  
Ragnarok: ¿y yo que?  
Kid: tu iras con nosotros solo te compramos una pecera

_Empezaban a reaccionar intentando mover sus nuevos pies, era algo nuevo para ellas, pues nunca habían cambiado su forma de ser de una cola a ahora tener pies. Irónico… ¿no lo creen? _

_Y asi continuaron, nadando hasta llegar a las cosas del Reino Shibusen, estaban exhaustos._

Kid: quiero ver a mi padre  
Chrona: ¡no se como lidiar con poner los pies sobre la tierra!  
Ragnarok: niña tonta  
Kid: -extendiéndole la mano- ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien  
Chrona: b-bien –siendo llevada por el joven de la mano a paso lento para que se acostumbrase a caminar-

_Así era como al caminar unos susurros le estorbaban a los 6 jóvenes, hasta que llegaron al palacio. Death the Kid, fue el primero en entrar._

Kid: ¡PADRE!  
Shinigami-sama: ¿Kid?  
Kid: ¡oh, padre!  
Shinigami-sama: pero… Elizabeth y Patricia te vieron caer del barco junto con Soul y Black*Star  
Kid: luego puedo explicar eso  
B*S: su gran ORE-SAMA se lo resumirá, si nos caímos del barco, creímos que era nuestro fin, encontramos a la sirena que tenia otras 2 amigas, nos salvaron, nos dieron una alga mágica para poder respirar bajo el agua, luego de un tiempo nos enamoramos y decidieron volverse humanas como nosotros para poder vivir tranquilas  
Shinigami-sama: ¡Oh~! Todos los creían muertos pero de ser así no hubiera sentido el alma de Kid cerca de las costas. Por cierto muy bonitas niñas, ¿Cuál es la que escogiste Kid?  
Kid: su nombre es Chrona Makenshi –aun teniéndola del brazo- la amo padre  
Shinigami-sama: -examinándola- bonita, muy bonita, bien esta aprobada Kid

_Como también, el noviazgo de Black*Star y Tsubaki fue llevado a la luz, ahora solo restaba cierto albino que se declarase. _

Maka: ¿Qué me querías decir Soul?  
Soul: ah si… Te amo  
Maka: -un calor recorrió sus mejillas volviéndolas rojas- Y-yo ta-tambien te amo  
Soul: -se acercó sin pedir permiso a la rubia ceniza para robarle un beso-

_En una habitación se encontraban hablando el Rey y el Príncipe  
_  
Shinigami-sama: Kid, cuando cumplas 21 te casaras con Chrona ¿no?  
Kid: asi es padre. Yo la amo  
Shinigami-sama: procura darme varios nietos…  
Kid: ¡PADRE!  
Shinigami-sama: tranquilo, yo sé que me los darás  
Kid: -suspiro- esta bien…

**FIN**

* * *

**Lo se el final es un asco u.u pero ajam ajam xD es solo parte de mi siguiente obra **

**solo dire una cosa LEMON ._. :3 si asi es tiene lemon ;D esperenlo con ansias mis niñas y niños (? :B**


End file.
